


Gold Digger

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Is that a cat on the dragon?”“Is the cat singing?!” Simon asked in wonder.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Discord 500 words of less for the prompt: Flight
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

He stood on Magnus’s balcony, he was ready to fly away, to let his mind wonder without thought, he needed some peace just letting the wind and the wings work out.

“Are you flying somewhere? Can I join you?” Magnus asked.

“I need to clear my head, the stress from my work in the institute is getting to me,” Alec replied and added, “Of course you can join me, just let me shift first.”

“Go for it, my beautiful omega.”

Alec shape shifted to a dragon, and standing on the rail of balcony, the huge dragon turned his head toward his alpha, invisible to the mundane eye.

“When you told me you could shape shift, I thought that you will turn to an angel, but seeing you now as a dragon, it fits.” Magnus locked his eyes with the dragon, noticing the blue scales reflecting the rays of the sun, making them sparkle in royal blue as befitting the omega paired with the prince of Edom, the Alpha.

“Can you keep me from falling, my sweet omega?” Magnus asked him.

The dragon nodded and kept looking at him, as Magnus shapeshifted to a cat.

The cat climbed on the dragon back, and held onto the dragon, not wanting to fall.

The cat purred as the dragon spread his wings and flew, unseen by mundanes, but seen by the shadow world.

On the ground a group of shadowhunters and one daylighter saw the dragon flying in the sky, Izzy, Jace and Clary, all used the sight rune, as Simon pointed that there was something on the dragon.

“Now can you see it?” Simon asked as he waited as he motioned to the dragon.

“Is that a cat on the dragon?”

“Is the cat singing?!” Simon asked in wonder.

“I thought that I saw it all, but I guess, that all the legends are true.” Clary replied to her friend.

“Did you know that Magnus could shapeshift to a cat and Alec to a Dragon?” Jace asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“I saw Magnus’s cat eyes so no surprise there, but Alec can really do that? Why have I never seen him do that in the institute?” Izzy asked Jace.

“You should ask him, but I think once Alec found his alpha, Magnus brought his bright side to the forefront, I’ve never seen my brother look happier, or spreading his wings and flying in daylight.” Jace said as he watched his brother in awe.

“He used to only fly in the dark.” Jace replied to the unseen question on his sister’s face.

* * *

Magnus purred as he rode his omega’s back, once the dragon landed on the mountain, they both changed back to their human forms.

“You are amazing.”

“I’m your omega, Magnus, and you are my golden treasure, so I’m keeping what is mine.” Alec grinned at him.

“My gold digger.” Magnus smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> What can I say? I love Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec.


End file.
